


for it is too brief to be explained

by nayoung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, i luv soonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayoung/pseuds/nayoung
Summary: drabble collection of shits i wrote





	for it is too brief to be explained

_ “Whatcha thinkin ‘bout _ ?” Soonyoung breaks the silence, tugging Wonwoo’s hair back to unlatch the leech from sucking his neck off before peppering small kisses on the creases between Wonwoo’s brows, dainty fingers trailing after the footprint that his lips left.

 

Right now, Wonwoo thinks, what with the soft glare of an impending sunrise dancing around his figure, reddened eyes due to a lack of sleep, plump lips that feels  _ so- so soft  _ under his _ ,  _ and breath still reeking of last night’s  _ chamisul _ , Wonwoo thinks nothing holds a candle to how perfect Soonyoung looks-- how perfect Soonyoung  _ is _ .

 

“Nothing,” and Wonwoo tried to hold back the smile from blooming, he really did. 

 

( a failed trial, he thinks, if Soonyoung’s “ _ yah, stop fucking looking at me like that, you creep-o! _ ” of a feedback was any indication, ) 

 

He resigns to painting Soonyoung skin with as many marks as he could leave instead, “I love you,” was all he said.

 

Sure, the beautiful twilight that is currently projecting its warmth and hue on Soonyoung’s skin is beautiful, just not quite as beautiful as  _ his _ Soonyoung.


End file.
